Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic circuit provided with a plurality of switching elements connected in parallel to each other.
Description of Related Art
The electronic circuit includes, as disclosed by JP-A-2000-197206, a drive circuit that drives a parallel connected circuit in which an IGBT as a Si (silicon) device and a MOSFET as a SiC (silicon carbide) device are connected in parallel. According to this configuration, maximum current value can be increased in a large current region, and large amount of current can flow through a MOSFET having low on-resistance in a small current region so that power loss in the small current region can be reduced.
Switching elements such as IGBTs or MOSFETs are connected to a power source via a bus bar through which current flows between the switching elements and the power source. Depending on positions of the connection points on the bus bar connected to the switching elements, inductance values of electrical connection are different between respective connection points to the power source. Hence, the inductance variation may influence a driving operation of the switching element.